The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for suspending a ball and, more particularly, to a pneumatic ball-suspending device.
Various devices have been developed for supporting and/or suspending a ball (e.g., baseball, softball, etc.). For example, tees are utilized for your children, wherein the tees include a flat base, a hollow conduit extending upwardly from the base, and a cup-shaped member for holding a ball thereon. A user places a ball on the cup-shaped member and hits the ball off of the tee. These devices are suitable for small children, but not necessarily for adults.
Ball-supporting devices have, therefore, been developed which utilize an upward stream of air from an air blower. The ball-supporting devices includes a base, a conduit for directing air, and an air source in communication with the conduit. The air source is utilized to suspend the ball in place over the conduit to prevent hitting of the conduit and to provide movement to the ball. Such ball-supporting devices do not prevent extreme left to right, front to back, or up and down movements. It is therefore desirable to have a ball-supporting device that provides a more stable support of a ball above the conduit.